Favorites
by Teliko. x3
Summary: The team becomes obsessed with a TV show and fight over which characters should get together. Haha the idea just came to me & my cousin. Don't ask. O.o


**Favorites**

**Raiting: K**

**Summary: The team gets obsessed with a show and fights over which characters should get together.**

**Disclaimer: I cry every time I write this sentence. Please don't make me write it. sniff I don't own CSI or the characters.**

**A/N: Seems I've been having a little trouble coming up with FanFics on my own. Again, I need to thank my cousin for this. LOL She should be the one on FF. Not me. LOL.**

* * *

Catherine was sitting at home, watching TV. She flipped the channels until she came across a show she thought she might be interested in. She took the time to observe the characters and by the end of the show, she was a fan and already had her favorite character.

A few weeks later, she continued to watch the show. By now, she already had a favorite couple. Lindsey walked in the living room one night to see her watching TV, an odd sight.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"What ya watchin'?"

"Oh ugh... this show. It's addicting."

"Hmm... I love that show. Who's your favorite character?"

"I like Christine."

"Ew! I HATE Christine. I like Sandy better."

"Sandy is a slut! She's trying to get with her boss! Everyone knows Christine and George belong together."

"No, Mom. Christine belongs with Walter. Sandy belongs with George."

"Sandy's like, 20 years YOUNGER than George. It's disgusting! And as for Christine and Walter... they just don't look right together. AND OH! Isn't Walter MARRIED!" Lindsey crossed her arms and sat down next to her mother.

"So WHAT! I heard in the season finale, Walter is going to get divorced!"

"Not gonna happen. They wouldn't make him get married in the middle of the season so they could divorce him a few episodes later."

"Whatever!"

"Besides... I think Sandy and Nathan should get together."

"Ohhh. I LOVE Nathan."

"Nah. I'm kinda goin' for George."

"That's because you're old."

"I am not OLD. I'm just... middle aged."

"Right, Mom."

A few days, Catherine walked in the break room to find Nick, Sara, Warrick, and Greg talking about the show. The minute Greg saw Catherine, he jumped up and smiled.

"Catherine! You have GOT to watch this show. It's-"

"Greg, don't bother. I've seen it. I'm OBSESSED with it."

"There's a new episode playing tonight." Sara said smirking.

"Yeah. I heard things were gonna heat up between two characters. I wonder which two." Nick said leaning back in his chair.

"Ah! Now that we're on that subject, who do you guys want to get together?" Warrick asked.

"I'm all for Sandy and George. Plus, Walter and Christine are lookin' pretty hot." Sara said smiling. Greg shook his head and slammed his hand down on the table.

"Nonsense! I'm all for George and Christine. Maybe Nathan can get with Sandy or something."

"That's what I'm saying!" Catherine said giving Greg a high-five.

"What about you, Nick?" Sara looked back at Nick and smiled.

"I'm with Cath and Greg on this one guys. Christine and George TOTALLY belong together!"

"Yes! We over power them! Rock on, dude!" Greg leaned forward and gave Nick a high-five. Catherine suddenly thought of Lindsey and shook her heard.

"Ugh... no. Lindsey watches the show too. She's for Sandy and George."

"YES! Alright Linds!" Sara said happily. Gil walked in with assignments and stopped at the sight. He rarely saw the team together, and in a good mood at that.

"Griss is here! Ask him who he wants so we can settle this once and for all!" Greg bounced up and down in his chair, sure of what Gil would choose.

"Ask me what?" He stood behind Catherine's chair and look around.

"Ugh... you know that new show that's been playing?" Warrick asked.

"No..."

"It's about those people who own and run this night club and they get in fights over money, love, orsex. Blah, blah, blah. Your typical TV series." Greg was bouncing around so much, he wasabout to break the chair he was in.

"Oh yeah. That show. I've heard of it somewhere before. What about it?"

"We want to know who's your favorite character and who do you think should get together?"

"I've never watched an episode. I wouldn't know..." They all groaned and he smirked. "Enough talk. We've got some work to do."

"I think you've been hanging around with Ecklie TOO much." Catherine smiled up at him and took the assignments out of his hand. He sat down next to her and noticed Sara's glare at Catherine. "Alright... so Sara and Nick have a DB behind the movie theater on the strip." Gil chuckled and grabbed the papers out of her hand to give out the real assignments.

"Greg and Warrick... YOU two have the DB. Sara and Nick... nothing for tonight, but if something comes in, you two are on it."

"And what about you and Catherine?" Greg said smirking.

"Catherine and I have loads of paper-" They all groaned and patted Catherine on the back. They walked out of the break room, leaving her and Gil alone.

"How bad is the damage?"

"The whole desk. Covered." Catherine sighed and got up. He softly led her to his office with his hand on the small of her back. When they made it into his office, she took a seat in front of his desk and stared at all the paperwork in front of her.

"Pleaseremindme whyI took this job again." He gave her a look and got started. When they were halfway done, she stretched and closed her eyes.

"Hmm. I wouldn't mind going for a break right now."

"I thought you'd never ask." She got up and practically ran for the break room. Gil chuckled and followed her in. Ecklie was just leaving when they both walked in.

"Where's Sara and Nick?"

"A case came in. They just left," Ecklie said as he walked out of the room with a newspaper in his hand. Catherine looked at her watch and jumped.

"Haha! They're gonna miss the new episode!" She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The show was just starting. Gil sat down next to Catherine and glanced at the TV every now and then. He noticed Catherine was totally into the show, so he turned his attention to the TV.

_"George, really. I don't know how long this can go on."_

_"Christine... please. You know I'm not good with relationships."_

_"I just can't... comprehend. Ya know?" George looked down at his feet. "Just tell me. Why her?"_

_"Who, Christine?"_

_"Sandy! Why Sandy!"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Oh that's classic, George. We all know about the little crush she has on you. What'd ya do to lead her on?"_

_"I didn't do anything! She's my co-worker. Nothing more!"_

_"That's what they all say." Christine went to leave but George blocked her way to the door. "I'm leaving. I have a plane to catch."_

_"I'm not letting you go. You mean too much to me."_

_"Wh-"_

_"I love you." Christine glared at him and shook her head._

_"No. No, you don't."_

"Aww! Christine! How can you be so stupid! He loves you!" Gil looked from the TV, to a very worked up Catherine. She was on the verge of crying. 'This show must be important to her then,' Gil thought. He heard Catherine gasp and suddenly looked at the TV. George and Christine were kissing. Oh were they kissing. "Oh my God! Yes! Aww! Look how good they look together!" He couldn't stop looking at the TV. George was a nerd. He had glasses, he stayed in his office all day, but he was good looking. That's why Catherine liked him. 'The nerd gets the girl in the end? Weird,' Gil thought.

_George broke away from Christine and looked down at her._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, too." She smiled and he kissed her again. Before she knew it, George was on one knee with one of her hands in his._

_"Christine..." She put her free hand to her mouth and tried to stop the tears that fell from her eyes. "We've been knowing each other for... a very long time and I've finally come through. I've finally told you how I feel and we're not getting any younger so... will you marry me?"_

Catherine was on the edge of her seat. Gil let out a small chuckle and fixed his eyes back on the TV. A black screen came up with the words, 'To be continued...' written in white letters. Catherine slammed her fist on the table and turned off the TV.

"Damn! I can't wait all summer for her answer!"

"Looks like you're going to have to." She turned around and rested her elbows on the table.

"So. Now that you've seen an episode and know the characters, who's your favorite?"

"Well I have to say, George is pretty smart for his age. He's not like the rest."

"Hmpf. He's not just smart, he's sexy!"

"Cath..."

"Oh come on! He is _SMOKIN'!_"

"You find nerds attractive?"

"Not just any nerds. HOT nerds." Gil put his head in his hands and sighed. "But... now that you have a favorite character... who's your favorite couple?"

"I think you'd kill me if I said anyone else but Christine and George."

"Ah ha! Yes! I knew you would chose them!"

"Oh really? How did you know I wouldn't chose Sandy and George?"

"Because. You're-" Nick, Sara, Greg, and Warrick came running into the break room and stared at the TV.

"Did we miss it?" Greg took a seat across from Catherine and pouted.

"Oh yeah! You missed it BIG time!"

"What happened!" Sara reached into the mini-fridge and grabbed her bottled water. Catherine looked around at them and smirked. They were in for a treat.

"You know how... two characters were suppose to get together?" She switched the look on her face from happy to sad in a matter of seconds. Sara carefully listened and looked over at Warrick. "Well... it was CHRISTINE AND GEORGE!" Sara spit out the water she had in her mouth. Greg jumped up and started dancing around like a little school girl. Nick stood there with a huge grin on his face and patted Warrick on the back who was banging his head on the wall.

"I told you guys Christine and George belong together!"

"Not only did they get together... they made out!" Greg let out another girly scream of joy and danced around Sara and Warrick. Nick laughed and took a seat across from Catherine.

"How hot was the kiss?" Greg had stopped dancing and looked towards Catherine.

"Oh it was _pretty_ hot."

"Darn! I wish I could've seen it!"

"Yeah. It was something alright. Too bad you guys didn't make it in time."

"You wouldn't care to... show us, would you?" Greg's brows raised and he gave 'the' look to Catherine.

"Nope. But maybe you can ask Ecklie and Sofia if they'd like to take a shot at demonstrating," she said as she watched them walk together in the hall, laughing and giggling.

"Alright. Break's over. Let's get back to work," Gil said as he got up from the table. Catherine nodded and got up. She was making her way around the table when she tripped over one of the chair legs that was sticking out of the table. Gil turned around when he heard Catherine gasp and caught her just in time. Nick, Sara, Greg, and Warrick stopped walking and watched from the hall as Gil caught her before she hit the floor and backed up into the wall.

He had his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. Her head was rested on his shoulder. She slowly looked up at him and smiled. He went to remove his arms from her waist, but she pinned him to the wall harder.

"Oh no...," Sara said with wide eyes.

"HERE IT COMES!" Greg put his hands to his heart and jumped up with another girly scream as Gil and Catherine kissed. Nick laughed and pointed to them.

"Another George and Christine in the making..."

* * *

**A/N: Well... lol, this made my cousin and I laugh. We thought it was cute. Again, I'd like to thank her. And for the people who are wondering. The characters of this little make believe show are suppose to be related to the CSI characters. George-Gil, Christine-Catherine, Sandy-Sara, Nathan-Nick, Walter-Warrick, but we couldn't find one for Greg. sigh LOL**


End file.
